Love at first sight, last sight and forever sight
by AliceWhitlock98
Summary: Jasper and Alice. Alice POV.  Had to re post as the first deleted itself, but it has more added to the end now. :   Thanks for reading.


Would he ever arrive is my question? Did I see wrong, was my vision incorrect. Yet surely it could not be as I had seen it so many times. I sighed, shifting in my seat again, I would probably have to wait another day. Then the small bell over the door rang and without looking I knew it was him. Jasper was here! I slid off my stool and hurried over to him, my excitement bubbling over. "You've kept me waiting a long time." I said, keeping my voice quiet. I couldn't scare him, not now. He had never met me so why would he have kept me waiting. "I'm sorry ma'am." Jasper replied, his Southern accent filling his words, he bowed his head in apology. I smiled, just hearing his voice made my excitement flow over.

I held out my hand to him, hoping he would take it. "Come Jasper." I said. He did. My smile widened, he was here with me. Finally. I pulled him across the diner to a booth right at the end of the room, away from all the humans. We sat down opposite each other, dropping one another's hand. "We need to find Carlisle's family and we will meet everyone. You and Rosalie will have to pretend to be twins when we go to school..." I was cut off as Jasper raised his hand.

"Wait, wait. How do you know my name? I cannot have met you before, I would have remembered such a face miss." He asked. I grinned, reaching out and taking the hand that was raised. I twisted my fingers through his. His grip tightened around mine as if he never wanted to let go. And he would never have to. "I'm Alice, just Alice. I know nothing of my past all my memories are dark and clouded. I am a physic, I can see the future and I saw us Major Whitlock. We were with the Cullen Family and we were married." I smiled at Jasper, who stared straight into my eyes. I continued with my story and Jasper didn't interrupt again, he just stared at our clasped hands. "Follow me." I whispered as I finished my tale. I stood up and led him out into the rain, it was heavier than before and I lightly pulled him into one of the shop doorways so we could shelter.

As we stood there he talked of his past, although I knew what had happened just hearing his voice, with it's Southern accent filled me with happiness. I had finally found him. The angel that had stolen my sight as soon as I woke from the fire. He trailed off and leant towards me. I stretched up on my toes and curled my arms around his neck. He lips pressed lightly against mine, I was in heaven. He was here with me, and he loved me in the same way I loved him. We would be together forever. "I love you Jasper." I murmured into his jacket as he hugged me. "And I you." Was his hushed reply. His voice was like honey, dripping with sweetness and I curled further into him, drawing as much of his scent in as I possibly could. I would never let him leave me and I realised that he would never leave me. He would change his ways to stay with me. My frozen heart seemed to glow and overflow as I realised this. He was here now and for forever.

Jasper and I walked for days, stopping to hunt every now and then, but only on animals. I skipped ahead of him, dodging the beams of moonlight. My laughter bubbled over. I expected him to hang back but his arms soon wrapped around me, stopping me. "Are your emotions always like this? So happy and excited?" He asked, reaching out and lightly brushing a strand of my hair from my face. I nodded, smiling still. "Come, we will be there soon. Then all will be explained." I replied, smiling. Jasper suddenly looked away, his smile disappearing. "Please, don't say that." He murmured. I frowned and walked closer to him. "Why not? I don't understand." I answered, reaching out for him. "That is what my Sargent said, and then I was shot. In the head and that was the final thing I heard before I was left with the scar. I know you did know that but it brings it all back." Jasper explained. He took my hand in his again and we continued to walk. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Jasper smiled at me, kissing my hand lightly, his honey blond hair bushing across my pale, ice cold skin. "It is of no matter Alice." He smiled at me. I pulled lightly on his hand and we sped up, flying through the thick forest. Then we arrived at the house.

It was beautiful, the walls were mostly sheets of glass that glittered in the lamp light that shone inside the house. I handed the canvas bag of presents to Jasper and skipped up to the door. I knocked lightly, knowing that the family could hear. The door swung open and a beautiful female vampire with pale brown ringlets smiled at me. "How can I help you?" She asked. I grinned at her and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Are you the Cullen coven?" I asked quietly squeezing Jasper's hand. The female nodded. "Are you Esme?" I continued, she nodded again. She beckoned for us to come in. I followed in after her, dragging Jasper in. On the white leather sofas sat a male and another female. Carlisle and Rosalie. "Hello." Carlisle said, confusion in his voice. "Hi, I'm Alice and you are Carlisle and Rosalie yes?" I replied.  
"Um, yes." Carlisle answered. I explained my story and Carlisle and Rosalie welcomed us into the coven, or family. Jasper spoke so little that I could have forgotten he was there but I could feel his presence.

Carlisle had to leave, to go on night shift at the hospital. He was wary about leaving Jasper and I, who were almost strangers, with his wife and daughter. Jasper felt his concern and as Carlisle collected his bag to leave he walked up to him. "I hear that you have no secrets in this house." Jasper said. Carlisle nodded. "Then I will explain, quickly." Jasper continued, he rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt. His pale skin was patterned with scars, newborns. "You are from the South." Carlisle whispered. A hiss slipped through Rosalie's teeth as Jasper nodded. "But you do not know why I came. Do you?" Jasper asked. Carlisle shook his head. "May I show you?"  
"Yes." Jasper placed a hand on Carlisle's arm and joy, excitement and happiness filled the room. "If you could feel that, would you stop the one who they belong to from finding the cause of the happiness?" Jasper asked. Carlisle shook his head. They were my emotions. "Don't worry Carlisle." Esme said quietly. "We will be fine." Carlisle nodded and walked silently out of the door as Jasper moved to sit on the piano stool.

After sitting talking for half and hour Esme's mobile rang. "Carlisle." She said. "There is no need to worry, it's fine. Alice is so sweet and Jasper... well Jasper is so silent and... polite and... kind." She continued. "Love you too Carlisle, see you in an hour." I grinned, hearing her description of Jasper. I looked across at the battle scarred blond vampire to see a faraway expression on his face. His eyes were closed but it was obvious that he was remembering past events. I turned back to Esme and Rosalie and continued with our conversation. "Is Jasper okay?" Rosalie asked looking across at the man who would pretend to be her twin so soon. A scared expression had crossed his face, removing the calm. I reached out and squeezed his hand lightly. His eyes sprung open and his calm returned. "Sorry." He murmured. His Southern accent stood out like a flashing light. I smiled, and dropped his hand, turning back to Esme and Rosalie.

"Well Edward and Emmett will be home soon And Edward wont be happy as you are stealing his room, but he will have to put up with it." Esme smiled as we sat in the living room talking. I grinned at her, "He will get used to it. But he wont like Jasper." I answered. Jasper raised his eyebrows and I pulled him to sit down next to me. His arm wrapped loosely around my shoulders and I curled into him. "I'm a Southerner." Jasper said quietly.

"Well done Jazz." I grinned. He shook his head at me, smiling.

"I mean that it is because I am a Southerner, no one likes Southerners."

"Oh, right."

"Exactly."

"Never mind, Edward will hate someone anyway."

"Hmm, he usually does." Rosalie agreed. She sat down on the other side of Jasper and hugged him. I grinned at her and and then closed my eyes.


End file.
